


Why she became one of us

by CrystalNavy



Series: Hero and his successor [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: She is a new member. No one knew why she joined them. It's no secret that their job tethered on the side of danger, so they have no clue why a little girl like her would wish to join.The reason is something none of them expected.





	Why she became one of us

Dragon was on what was supposed to be a routine mission. The mission itself was the easy part.

The hard part was what he found on his route back. A tiny, young girl, no older than seven years old, was lying unconscious in front of the Revolutionary Army hideout. Nothing could have prepared Dragon for something like this. Still, he couldn't very well leave her out here, so he brought her with him to the hideout.

When she woke up, it turned out she was looking for Revolutionary Army in the first place.

"I am so glad to finally find you, Sir. My name is Koala. I am from Foolshoot island, and I have come to offer you my services."

"What happened to make a little girl like yourself want to join us?"

At this, Koala clammed up. She didn't say a word for the rest of the day.

-x-

"I am Sabo. I am nine years old."

"I am nine years old too." Koala piped up 

"Ah." Sabo nodded in understanding "I am curious: why do you want to join us?"

"The World Government sent the bad people to my island. They killed my Uncle." Koala explained with somber expression "I wasn't able to do anything. I wasn't able to make a difference....."

"What was your Uncle like?" Sabo prodded

"He was the nicest person in the world. He freed me from shackles of slavery, and he healed my spirit afterwards." Koala's eyes shone like two little lights "The villagers didn't like Uncle, so they sold him off to the bad people...."

Koala bit her lip. Sabo stood up, deciding he had learned enough. He needed to tell this to Dragon.

-x-

"And that's it in a nutshell." Sabo explained

Dragon tapped his chin in contemplation.

"All right. Hack will be her partner." Dragon smiled "If I am right, she'll tell him who this Uncle of hers was."

"You don't mean....." Sabo trailed off

"Indeed." Hack slapped him onto the back "Her Uncle might have been Big Bro. Meaning we joined this group for the same reason. Oh, I am so excited!"

-x

After his talk with Koala, Hack's excitement became more and more apparent, and he started to vanish for long periods of time. When others inquired about the reason, he simply told them it was a secret.

Then one day, he returned with a gun.

"I am giving it to Koala." he informed with an enigmatic smile "It used to belong to Big Bro, so it's only fair that she has it. She is the keeper of Big Bro's will, after all."

No one questioned him further.


End file.
